homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tug O'Neale
Peter "Tug" O'Neale is the son of Roy O'Neale and the nephew of Mavis Brown. He's also the husband of Sarah Thompson and the ex-boyfriend of Beth Armstrong. Storylines Tug transfers to Summer Bay High and begins bullying Damian Roberts (Matt Doran). Damian's friends Blake Dean (Les Hill) and Simon Fitzgerald (Richard Norton) warn Tug and physically threaten him. Tug continues his harassment campaign against Damian which leads to a fight which Damian wins after Blake and Simon secretly force Tug to deliberately lose. Tug challenges Damian to a rematch, which he refuses and when Tug tries to prevent him from leaving, Damian breaks his nose. Tug reappears when his father Roy's (Mervyn Drake) bear traps injure Damian's friend Shane. Roy is later arrested and jailed for stealing from Michael Ross' (Dennis Coard) boatshed. Tug, angry at Shane, frames him for robbery by burgling the house where Shane is doing community service for a prior joyriding offence. Shane is then arrested and sent to Juvenile detention. Bobby Marshall (Nicolle Dickson) realises the truth and urges Tug to confess. Shane is released and Tug is given 40 hours community service. Sarah Thompson arrives in Summer Bay and Tug becomes attracted to her. However, Tug ruins his chances when he plasters old swimsuit photos of his teacher Roxanne around school. Tug later apologises and Sarah sees another side of him and they begin dating. The relationship hits a snag when Tug's aunt Mavis (Mary Haire) decides to move away and wants him to come with her. Tug tries to find a local family to stay with in order for him to continue his schooling but nobody is willing. Sarah then moves in with Alf (Ray Meagher) and Ailsa Stewart (Judy Nunn) while Tug takes her old room at Bobby's place. Bobby's husband Greg Marshall (Ross Newton) is not keen on him staying but changes his mind when Tug saves Sarah's life after she suffers an asthma attack in the bush. When Sarah is cast in the lead role of the school musical, Tug is concerned that she will be starring opposite Shane. After unsuccessfully auditioning himself, he takes a job as a prompt. Tug's jealousy causes a temporary split with Sarah and he begins spending time with Michelle Carter (Zoe Emmanuel). Sarah forgives him and Tug apologises to Shane, only for Shane to tease him about kissing Sarah. On the night of the performance, Shane overdoes the kiss and Tug storms the stage and punches him, ruining the play. Sarah dumps Tug, but they later agree to be friends. Bobby is killed in a boating accident and Greg leaves for Queensland, leaving Tug worried that he will be homeless but Luke and Roxy move into the Beach House. Damian's brother Nathan is released from prison and begins dating Sarah, much to his disapproval. Tug then drops out of school and applies to be the janitor but is beaten to the position by Nathan. Things look up when Roy (now played by Russell Kiefel) is released from prison and asks him to move back to the farm. When a water source is found on their land, the O'Neales celebrate. Things turn sour when a drunken Roy gropes Sarah during the celebrations, forcing Tug to punch him. Roy then leaves ashamed the next day. Tug considers leaving too, until, Shane persuades him to stay. In spite of this, Tug's behaviour worsens and he steals Roxy's car and crashes it. He is handed a three-month sentence which is later overturned. Tug returns to school and is tutored privately by Beth. He soon develops feelings for her but Beth rebuffs him. Tug realises nothing can happen while Beth is his tutor and assumes they will get together after he leaves school. When Beth accepts a date with Nick he feels she is cheating on him. Beth then decides to leave town and she and Tug share an emotional goodbye. Sarah's father, Matthew (Jeff Truman) arrives to stay at The Stewarts. He and Tug strike up a close bond which leads Matthew to see Tug and Sarah as a perfect match. Sarah persuades Tug to play up in front of Matthew to try and dissuade him, which annoys Matthew when he discovers. However, Matthew still offers Tug a job helping to run his farm. Tug accepts and leaves the Bay. In 2002, Alf mentions that Tug and Sarah have since married and they are expecting their second child. In 2005, while celebrating Alf's 60th birthday, Sarah mentioned that she and Tug are still together.